


Comfort for Your Hope

by Syphus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel has Grace, Happy Ending, Lucifer is living amongst humans, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Tumblr Prompt, it isn't stated explicitly, potential samifer, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dean forgets that Lucifer isn't human.</p><p>Based on the Tumblr Prompt: "Nobody can get Person A to stop crying and Person B just walks in, holds their hand and whispers: 'It’s okay.' Person A stops crying immediately."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort for Your Hope

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, i managed to write "gaycefully" on accident, fixed it though. i feel like i should have left that in

Dean isn't sure what started it, but when he entered the library, the Devil was sobbing on the floor. “Uh, you okay there, Satan?” No reply. Lucifer had been living in the bunker with Castiel, Sam, and himself for the past few months in hopes of learning about humanity. He acted more like an ignorant child than the Prince of Hell, but this was the first time anything overly dramatic happened. Even when Lucifer and Cas got in a fight as to who should get the bedroom next to the kitchen, the aftermath wasn’t this bad.

Hesitantly, Dean stepped closer to the trembling mess. Emotions weren’t his forte, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try and help. Dean held back a grimace as he realized he was feeling compassion for the monster in front of him. “Hey, Lucifer, what’s goin’ on?” He whispered softly, hoping a kinder approach would pull the fallen angel out of his funk. The other man only whimpered, and Dean immediately knew he was out of his league. He could have figured that out earlier, but he’s a stubborn guy. With only logical reasoning in mind, Dean prayed to Castiel for help.

“Cas, get your angel ass over here. I don’t know what to do.” Before he could finish the prayer, the angel appeared next to him in a flurry of feathery sound.

“Dean, I- What did you do?”

“Me? I just found him like this, how is it my fault?”

"The two of you don’t have the best track record. Unfortunately, I don’t have the power to fix this. I’ll get Sam.”

“Wait, Cas, don-.” The angel mojoed his way out before Dean could stop him, so he turned back to Lucifer. “Hey, man. It’ll be alright. Cas is going to get Sam and he’ll know what to do.” It seemed like he didn’t even register that Dean was here, so the hunter folded his legs underneath himself in preparation for the long haul. The “long haul” wasn’t actually that long as Sam gracefully entered the room, took in the situation, and immediately moved to Lucifer. The taller man crouched down and reached his hands out, grasping Lucifer’s in his own.

“It’s okay.” It was as if a switch had been pulled. The mewling stopped and Sam sat there, patient in every breath and blink while the devil took his time looking up from his lap. “Hey, Luci, it’s Sam. You’re safe now. It’s okay.” Dean could now see the tear streaked face peeking out, lost and entirely too human. Lucifer uncoiled quickly and wrapped his arms around Sam, making the two tip over onto Sam’s back. Castiel slipped into the room and gripped Dean’s shoulder, tugging him to his feet and out the door.

“They’ll be alright. They have each other,” Cas said as he walked with Dean to the kitchen. The hope that burned low in his belly was something that he had been feeling for a while, but for the first time, he felt like that hope might not be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> i just- the Tumblr Prompt was created by, and i quote, "slutty-sweet-smutty-ereri." you are what you eat, i guess? ugh, no, wrong quote.
> 
> leave some feedback if you enjoyed this or if there's something i should fix.


End file.
